Raccoon City High School
by Sideswipe247
Summary: Before they were partners in a bio-hazard outbreak, they along with there friends had to venture through the pits of high school! Enjoy a humorous take on what it would of been like if everyone went to high school. (Mostly Lore friendly) Comments and feedback are appreciated! More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

-All Characters are owned by Capcom; Hope You Enjoy!-

Prologue

Chris

As the clock approached 7 o'clock, Chris was getting more and more nervous. He was a freshman this year and he was at a new school but at least he was in his hometown and still had friends from last year. He flashed back to summer where he finally manned up and asked his biggest crush out on a date to the movies. The only thing that went wrong was that she didn't see it as a date and more of "Good friends just hanging out." Chris jumped at the sound of his younger sister!

"Hah you scared? Scared of big old high school?" Said Claire energetically.

"Oh shut up Claire you won't survive 8th grade or high school!"

Chris brushed her away and stood by the door. It was time for school and Chris knew this year would be different.

Jill

"Honey! It's almost time for school!"

"I know thanks Mom!"

Jill was rushing from here to there; back and forth. She woke up a few minutes late this morning so she was kind of stressed out, that and it the first day of school so who wasn't?

"Hey mom! Where's my new backpack!?"

"It's down here! And stop yelling it's not that hard to come down here and ask! "

"sorry!"

Jill rushed downstairs and brought her bag back up with her, she piled all her supplies, binders, and notebooks inside. The clock ticked 7 and it was time to go to school!

"Bye Mom! Love you!"

"Bye sweetheart, love you too, have a good day!" Jill was nervous but in a good way; she was ready for this.

Chapter 1

Chris

Chris walked up to the same old bus stop that he'd done so many times before. "At least some things don't change." He thought in relief. He stood there in his fit jeans with his green hooded jacket with a black vest over it, in his brand new converse. He glanced over his shoulder to the left and there she was, she looked amazing. She wore a blue mid-length top that barely covered the top of her stomach area but was covered by a black finger length skirt, topped off with a pair of white converse. His face went red immediately and there was nothing he could do to hide it.

"Hi Chris!"

Chris knew she was more excited than he was but he tried to match with her tone.

"Hey Jill! It's been too long, how have you been?"

" I've been great, me and my family have been doing a lot of traveling lately we just got back from Miami a few days ago! It was so warm! What have you been up to?"

It took a moment to think, he hadn't done much since they last talked.

"Well I've gone camping a few times and some sightseeing, not too much. You nervous at all for school?"

"Not really actually I'm pretty excited, I like new experiences and I miss a lot of of my friends, like you!" She was smiling.

The roaring sound of the bus approached and they both got on after a few other kids. He took a seat in the back and saw someone he hasn't seen in so long. "Barry!" He shouted.

Chris felt so relieved, Barry was a junior this year and was a huge mentor to Chris in 6th grade Barry being older was more experienced with all the troubles they have and will go through.

"Well I'll be damned! Look at you two, all grown up! And freshman! Let me be the first to welcome you Raccoon High! You'll both love it. Do you guys know where you're going first?"

"Our homerooms right!?" Jill questioned.

Chris totally forgot, he reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule.

"It says I have Mrs. Ruffles for homeroom." Chris announced.

"Aww I got Mr. Hendricks." Jill said defeated.

"Well I know Mr. Hendricks is a good teacher but I haven't had Mrs. Ruffles yet I heard she was alright, who knows!" Barry said playfully.

Chris was nervous still, the bus pulled into the lot and they all got off.

" Hey you two, a few things; take a picture of this map, this place is huge; also lunch starts at 12:30 meet me at the Soda machine in F Hall. Ok?"

"Ok!" Chris and Jill said together.

Chris looked at the picture of the map and looked for E4 Mrs. Ruffles. He walked down the hall passing a few football buddies and giving the occasional high five. He approached the doorway and walked inside; taking a seat near the window.

Homeroom went by pretty fast they just talked about what they would be doing in there this year, "we meet in here once a month!" Announced the teacher; they got there full class schedule; there was 8 classes total. On one day he would be going to his odd day classes and on the second day he went to his even day classes so it was an odd & even day schedule. Today he would be going to all of them but for a shorter time than usual. He first would go to period 1; World History. His teacher was Ms. Samuel, it was an alright class; she was a funny teacher and all but Jill wasn't in that class either, what a bummer.

Period 2 was Algebra, he knew Jill was in geometry this year because of her advanced class placement in math last year. Fortunately he did see Brad. Brad was a bit of nerd, he knew a lot, just not about math. He was fun to talk sometimes when he's in the mood but Brad can also be a huge wuss. Last Halloween he placed a fake spider on top of Brad's head and he didn't talk to Chris for a week. But that was all in the past, this year will probably go better than last hopefully. As for the other classmates he would try and get to know later.

His third period was business type class something new he was going to try this year. It seemed alright.

He went to his fourth period class which was Physics, Chris liked science and felt it was one of his strong suits besides football of course.

His fifth class was a health class, he took ib health boy was he glad he did. Jill was in his class!

"Chris!"

She ran over and sat next to him. He was so happy she was here with him. She showed him his full schedule, it turned out they had other classes together as well like their sixth and eighth period.

They walked together to sixth period which was language class, French was one of Jill's favorite languages so he went with it.

It went by fast like the others and afterwards they parted ways as he went towards his seventh period which was weight lifting. His teacher had a lot planned for them since most of the kids in there were football kids and the teacher was one of the main coaches, so it only made sense there was a lot they would be doing.

The class ended and he packed up his bag and went to his last class which was like a study hall/hangout time, a free period basically. Him and Jill rejoined and sat down, they basically hung out for the whole class and talked about new friends, teachers, and the classes they were taking. It was sometimes difficult for him to talk because his hugest crush was right in front of him and he didn't know what to do about it.

As instructed when the clock ticked 12:30 they wandered over to F Hall and found the lone soda machine. Only to find a Mr. Barry Burton awaiting there arrival.

"Sooo? How was it?"

"It was; well school." Chris explained.

They all went on about there day and what was next.

"Here!" Barry handed both of them a dollar.

"Thanks Barry!" They yelled.

They both got a sprite from the machine and all three of them walked to the cafeteria for some food. They sat down and ate, Brad, Joseph, and Richard joined them. Joseph and Richard were part of the football team and were some of the closest friends he had on the field. This felt right to Chris he had all his closest friends by him.

All students were to report to the auditorium for an assembly, thus lasting till the end of the day; it was mostly about the whole school year and wishing everyone a good year.

They parted from Brad, Joseph and Richard and walked to the bus pickup area. The three got on the bus and took their seats.

"Well today was pretty good I'd say for a first day." Chris exclaimed.

"Yea well it will get even better eventually, for example I'm getting a truck soon so we won't always have to ride the lame old bus no more!"

"That's awesome Barry! Jill said excitingly.

The bus pulled up to there stop and Chris and Jill waved bye to Barry.

"Hey Jill want me to walk you home?" Chris asked politely.

"Sure!"

They walked down the street joking about old times and old stories, upon arrival to her house Jill's Mom was outside.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Chris!" She hugged him and walked to over to her mom. "Yea." He said smiling.

Jill's Mom waved and Chris waved back. He walked back to his house only to be greeted by none other than his annoying but loving sister.

"Well? Did you kiss her?"

"What!? No Claire shut up and go inside." She walked inside chuckling to herself and went upstairs.

He walk into the living room where his parents sat watching television.

"Hi dear how was it?" His mom asked.

He went on rambling about his day, then finally went upstairs, practice didn't start till next week so he felt relieved to relax for the rest of the night.

Jill

Sitting in her room, Jill sat pondering.

"I wonder how he feels about me? I hope I don't give him the wrong meaning by the hug."

In all honesty she didn't know how she felt about him, on one end she really liked him and on the other she always wants to be his friend. Jill has always been one who's afraid of rejection, back in seventh grade she asked out a boy named Danny Pillage and boy was she devastated to find out he had three other girlfriends at the time! She knew she would just have to hide it from Chris; the thought of losing a childhood friend like that would destroy her.

After a while she went downstairs and had dinner with her family, she'd explained how the day was and helped clean up afterwards. She went back upstairs and watched television until it was time for bed.

-Well that wraps up Chapter 1! Stay tuned for more; and don't forget to Comment and give feedback. It's always appreciated!-


	2. Chapter 2

-Here's Chapter 2! Thing's begin to heat up! Enjoy! :) -

Chapter 2

Jill

The official school day started with an Odd day which meant Jill would need her odd numbered binders. She got into the shower, ate breakfast, and packed her bag.

She walked up to the bus stop, only to be shocked by what she saw. Chris was sitting there chatting with some girl with dark long brown hair and a slim body. Jill's first thoughts were unmentionable but she tried to think of why he would be talking to her, jealousy clouded her mind but she wouldn't let it get the best of her.

"Hi Chris!" She interrupted.

"oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys!" She smirked.

"Oh hey Jill, umm Jessica; Jill; Jill; Jessica." He explained.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jessica said.

There eyes met with fire it was a rivalry at first sight.

"Yes you as well" she said unwillingly.

"You see Jessica, me and Jill have been best friends since first grade, and Jill, Jessica just moved in down the street." "Jill ignored him and glanced away.

"So Chris you're going to be playing for the football team this year? What position?" Jessica questioned.

"Yup I'll be playing running back and linebacker." Chris told her.

Jill couldn't believe how easy he was giving in! It was so obvious she was hitting on him. The bus arrived and they got on.

"Hey Chris can I sit next to you?" Asked Jessica.

"Umm sure." Looking puzzled and lost as always.

Jill was astonished! Not even sure what to say or think! She didn't sit next to Chris usually because they both like the room! It was not a great start.

"Hey Jill everything all right?" Asked Barry.

"Things are just swell Barry!" She said not trying to be too loud.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She pointed to Jessica and Chris.

"Oh well, that's not such a big deal he talks to other girls all the time! I wouldn't worry too much about it." He said comfortably.

She sat there wondering what's so funny? Jessica couldn't stop laughing! The whole bus ride was awful.

Turns out that Jessica has a lot of Chris' classes, even weight lifting? What girl takes that? Is that what Chris wants? A strong woman? She sat there reading her text from him. Turns out she's a straight A's student like herself who transferred from a private school in California. Trying to focus in her first period Geometry class was impossible, Mrs. Devon was a quirky teacher and most of what she was explaining made sense but with her phone constantly buzzing it was rough. She made the decision to turn it off and talk to Chris in fifth period.

As the bell rung to go to our next class, Jill got up, packed her bag and left. She saw Chris down the hall probably going to business class or whatever he had, she didn't care at the moment but annoyingly to the right of him was Jessica. How annoying she was everywhere he went! She ignored it and tried to hold it together in her law class. This was one of her favorite classes, she always enjoyed hearing about stories police officers had to tell and how exciting it can be in the force. Use to be Her and Chris would sit down on her couch and watch crime shows; it was a fascination they both shared. The class went by too quick for her she wished that class specifically was longer but what can you do?

It was eleven o'clock, Jill took her seat and saw Chris walk through the doorway with who else but Jessica! Jill was screaming in her head at the sight of her!

"Hey Chris I saved you a seat!" Jill waved over.

"Hey Jill! Look who it is! Jessica!" Chris announced.

"Hi Jill!" Jessica smirked.

In her head she jumped out of her desk grabbed Jessica by the throat and choked her to death, but again it was all in her head.

"Oh hi."

Chris sat next Jill and Jessica sat behind him. Health was an alright class for Jill, she enjoyed learning new things, not so much about her body but other stuff like CPR and all that.

"So you two have a lot of classes right?" Asked Jill.

"Yea me and Chris have periods one, two, five, and seven." She said sounding accomplished.

Jill was going to hit her, she could do it, say it was an accident or some kind of muscle spasm. She was too good of a person to do it though, as much as she wanted to. The rest of the period was basically her and Jessica going back and forth trying to sound more appealing to Chris than the other.

It was time for lunch! The three left the health class and went to the cafeteria. After getting through the lunch line with their food they all sat down with their friends, unfortunately Jessica took the seat next to Chris who was sitting next to Richard. So Jill sat next to Barry and Joseph.

"Hey Chris who's the new girl?" Richard asked.

"Oh this is Jessica everyone." Chris replied.

Jill could tell Brad and Joseph were drooling over her already! At least Richard was a bit more gentlemen about it and didn't show it. They all talked about there day and how the guys were getting excited about football next week. As lunch ended Jill was kind of sad to see Chris and Jessica walk to there next class. It was like she was losing him to her all in one day!

Seventh period world history was such a drag for her, she didn't really care for it as much as one might think but it was what it was.

As Jill sat waiting for the bus to leave she noticed Chris still wasn't on the bus yet. She got a little nervous that he wasn't on yet, as the bus was about to part Chris stepped onto the bus, Jill actually was a bit shocked and happy to see him! Happy because he made it and shocked to see no Jessica! Her heart and mind were relieved of such terror.

"Hey Chris I saved you a seat!" He smiled and sat next to her.

Oh boy did he reek, must've been from weight lifting.

"So where's Barry?" He asked her.

"Oh umm.." She completely forgot about Barry she was too busy worrying about Chris to notice.

"I'm not entirely sure, maybe he's getting his new truck?" She said puzzled.

"Anyways where's your 'other half' at?" She said with a smirk.

"She got hurt while we were running, tripped over a rock or something, she insisted I carry her to the health office so I did then her parents picked her up, that was that oh and by the way she's not my 'other half', were just friends." He Reassured her.

She was happy to hear all of that, Jessica got what was coming to her.

The bus ride home was pretty peaceful, no annoying people to ruin her and Chris' time, it was nice. At least until they pulled up to their bus stop, they unloaded from the bus and start walking towards Jill's house. To their surprise, a Red 2016 Brand new Toyota Tundra four Door, four wheel drive pulled up along side them.

"There's no way, oh my god!" Chris shouted excitingly.

Barry rolled down the car window.

"Barry! How did afford this?" Jill asked.

" I chipped in thirty percent of the pay, and my family the other seventy percent! Be careful when you get in!" He said happily.

They both hopped in the back and strapped their seat belts in.

"Where are we going?" Chris wondered.

"You'll see, by the way text your parents Barry picked you up ok?" He ordered.

"Ok!" They replied.

They weren't driving for very long they pulled up at the cinema next to the mall.

"Alright now we have to wait here a bit. Brad, Joseph, and Richard are on the way here." Barry said.

"We all seeing a movie?" Jill asked.

"Nope we're all going paintballing!" Barry said excitingly.

They had done this all before in the summer leading to seventh grade as sort of a good luck to Barry when he went off to high school. So it wasn't new but it wasn't something they did often. Joseph's old Volkswagen Bug pulled up alongside Barry's truck and they all got.

"You guys ready to do this!" Shouted Joseph.

"Yea!" Everyone screamed.

It was so much fun, they did a three on three, three game match. Jill, Brad, and Barry won the first one. Chris, Barry, and Joseph won the second. Richard, Jill and Chris won the third. It was a lot of fun and excitement they all hadn't had in awhile. They all returned the gear and went back to the parking lot waving goodbye and driving back.

"That was the best!" Chris said.

"I know right, we need to do that more often!" Barry chuckled.

They pulled up to Jill's house and she got out.

"Goodnight guys! Thanks again Barry! Bye Chris!" She smiled.

"Bye Jill!" He smiled back.

She watched them pull away and drive up the street. She walked inside and told her parents all about her day! It was a crap school day but after school was the best. That night she fell asleep feeling good.

-Well that turned itself around! Hope you liked chapter 2, and as always: don't forget to comment and leave feedback! :) Its always appreciated.-


	3. Chapter 3

-Well not much to say but Enjoy? :) -

Chapter 3

Chris

"Beep beep beep!" Sounded the alarm. Chris slammed the button to snooze. "Beep beep beep!" Went the alarm again. Chris against slammed the alarm. The door slammed open!

"Hey! Wake up and get in the shower or I'm going to!" Screamed Claire.

Chris annoyed by her words finally got up. He grabbed a towel and got into the shower. Afterwards he picked out some clothes, got his green hoodie and a pair of khaki colored pants. Walking past his door Claire glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bleh!" She murmured.

"Oh just go away." He whined.

He went upstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal, by the time he was finished eating, Claire was out of the shower. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed her hair. It was nearing seven o'clock and he had his bag packed and his shoes on; waiting by the door. It was just about time go when there was a knock on the door. Chris opened the door.

"Hey Chris! You need a ride?" Barry asked.

"Barry hey! Yeah sure that would be great!" Chris asked.

"Bye Guys, Love you!" Chris yelled.

"Bye sweetie!" Yelled his mom.

"Bye doofus!" Yelled Claire.

He ignored her and was out the door.

"Mind if I sit up front?"

"Nope." Replied Barry.

They hopped into the truck and drove down the street. They had arrived at Jill's house and Barry and Chris walked up to the door and knocked. Jill's Mom opened the door.

"Hi Boys what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Oh hey Mrs. Valentine we were looking for your daughter!" Barry explained.

"Oh yes she's upstairs, sweetheart! Your friends are here!" She yelled.

Jill walked down the stairs and grabbed her bag.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jill asked.

"Well we were wandering if you needed a ride?" Questioned Barry.

"Oh sure! Let's go!" She said excitingly.

They walked out to the truck and were off to school. On the way there, they passed a few cop cars and the occasional pull over. It wasn't that people were bad and committed crimes in Raccoon city, it was just the fact the only crime the committed was terrible driving.

As they arrived at school, Barry pulled into the parking lot, and he parked.

"Well I'll see you guys around!" Barry said.

"Bye!" Jill waved.

"Later Barry! Thanks again." Chris replied.

It was only them now, they started walking towards the east entrance of school.

"Well I'll see you in French!" She said.

"Yea! See you in French!" He replied. It was a bit awkward for them both, he couldn't think of anything else to say and there really wasn't anything to say or do. He waved and started walking to algebra. As he approached the door to his class he heard a familiar voice.

"Chris!" She yelled.

Oh boy, it was Jessica. Chris felt kind of weird around her, she clearly liked him and he didn't know how to feel. He liked her but that's it not in the feeling sort of sense.

"Oh Heeeey Jessica. How's the leg?" He asked.

They both walked into the classroom.

"It's ok the doctor put a brace on it." She replied.

"That's a bummer."

Chris saw Brad wave them over. They walked to back of the class and sat down.

"Hey Brad how's it going?"

"Hey Chris it's going good; how about you?"

"Same, you remember Jessica right?"

"Well of course, how could I forget such a pretty face?" He smirked at her.

"Oh hey Brad." She sighed.

As class started everyone took their seats. This was their first full math class since today was the first official Event day. Chris was curious to see what this class what like. The teacher started out by handing out a pretest, something to see what they remembered from last year. There was twenty questions. Chris was a bit slow when it came to test, he liked to take his time. Surprisingly though, he was the first one done! He glanced around the room and turned his head to Brad's desk, turns out he didn't really give a rip about it, for the first five problems he drew weird stick figure battles and then for the next five he drew a bunch of farm animals. He was in the process of the next problems when Chris slapped his head from behind him.

"Oww!-" He covered his mouth and glared over at Chris.

Chris looked back and was watching Jessica wright, she had good handwriting, he gave her that, but something was off about her-.

"Chris! Are you cheating?!" She tried whispering softly.

"What!? No I'm already done!" He whispered back.

He showed her his paper and looked away. After about five or so minutes, the teacher went over the answers Chris missed about seven but it was about the average everyone missed besides Brad who didn't have any answers.

"How'd you do?" He asked Jessica.

"One hundred percent." She replied.

She turned away from Chris and was on her phone. Chris decided he would pull out his phone to while nothing was really happening. He had received two texts from Jill. One of them read "Hey Chris." And the other was "How's it going?" He replied back saying "Hi "and "not much we just had a pre-test hbu?" She must have been busy she replied twenty minutes later but Chris was too busy with math now to answer. The rest of the class was boring, Jessica just ignored him because she thinks he cheated and Brad just kept going on about some movie he watched the other day. Class was five minutes from over so Chris decided to pack up anyway, the teacher gave them a worksheet for homework and Chris was then out the door.

It was fourth period now which was Physics, he hoped this was going to be a good class.

Chris sat down near the front row behind two other guys who were talking about some foreign concept Chris was unfamiliar with it was called like "Madden?" Chris thought about where he heard that name before. He gave up trying to think about it. The teacher asked everyone to stand up.

"Ok Class to start the year we'll be doing assigned seating but if you can prove to me later on that you can focus with your friends and get work done, it might change." She explained.

She pointed to the seat where each student sat. Chris was a bit in the back on the left side of the room. He didn't sit next to anyone because there was an odd number of people in the class and it was a two student desk. "More for me." He thought. For the first part of class it was mostly note taking, stuff about molecules and atoms not a lot of info but mainly the basics; after all this wasn't a chemistry Class.

Halfway through class there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher opened it and it was Joseph!

"Hi I got a schedule change so I think I'm in this class now." Said Joseph.

"Ok have a seat over..." She paused to think.

"Over there by the girl in pink." She answered.

Joseph walked across the room and sat by her. He glanced around the room and met eyes with Chris. He was mad! He could tell, Joseph was mouthing something he didn't understand at first.

"What?" Chris mouthed.

"Why wasn't I put over there?" He mouthed back.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and made a puzzled look on his face. The same look he made when he was confused about everything. The rest of class was quite boring, just more notes and explaining. Chris eventually stopped listening and thought about football, it was exciting next week was going to be fun.

As class ended they got there homework and walked out.

"See ya Chris." Said Joseph.

"Later Joseph." Chris waved.

It was finally sixth period, French. Chris walked into class to find Jill seated already and waving to him. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi Chris." She said.

"Hi Jill." He replied.

"How's your day been?" She asked.

He went on about his first two periods were and about Jessica and the whole cheating thing. And how he didn't get to sit next to Joseph.

"Enough about mine how about yours?" He inquired.

"Well mine was really fast I had stem physics and Team sports this morning there ok teachers but at least the classes are kinda fun!" She responded.

"That's great to hear!" He smiled.

Class was about to begin; Chris found it hard to learn other languages, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was for Jill so he was prepared for anything. The teacher had everyone get up and stand in a circle and say there names, favorite hobby, and favorite movie or tv show. It was a bit kid-ish but it did everyone help to get to know each other, the only catch was they had to say it in French. The teacher Mrs. Mildred put the translation on the projector for them to see. It was eventually Jill's turn.

"Salut je m'appelle Jill, J'aime read and write, and Mon film préféré est the Shawshank redemption."

Uh oh it was his turn. He turned his head to the projector.

"Salut je m'appelle Chris, J'aime football and paintball, and Mon film préféré est star wars ."

"Phew." He thought. It was kind of hard for him to speak publicly like that, it was a weakness but he's gotten better at it. After everyone was done they all sat back down and talked about what was coming up this Month, they were assigned a partner project. Chris and Jill's eyes met.

"I know everyone's probably pretty new to each other, so ill pick everyone's partners." explained.

They were both defeated. Their expressions were at a loss. Chris was assigned to some girl named Madeleine, she was pretty but she wasn't really his type as judgemental as it was he still and would always have feelings for Jill, who was assigned to a scrawny boy name Daniel. Class was finally over so they walked to lunch.

At the lunch table only Barry had been seated, no sign of the other three.

"Hey Barry,where's the others? Jill asked.

"Um I'm not really sure, probably just got held up in class a little longer than usual." He explained.

Chris and Jill sat down.

"So how's your event day classes?" Asked Barry.

They both looked at each other.

"Meh."

"Well you'll both like the last period. It's basically study hall like, everyone will probably get there planners, pretty self explanatory but they also allow you to visit other classes during that time." Barry described.

Finally Brad, Joseph, and Richard showed up.

"Where were you guys?" Jill inquired.

"Well you see when Brad said he found twenty dollars in his butt pocket in his jeans, we ransacked taco bell for food." Richard replied.

Chris was disappointed as they pulled out the "bell" bags they didn't get him a single taco. He glanced over at what Brad got. Three soft tacos? He probably wouldn't be able to eat that on his own.

"Hey Brad I think Jessica is starting at you!" He yelled.

Brad turned his head around. This was his Chance! He reached for the Taco and grabbed a packet of hot sauce as a bonus!

"Hey wait a second she isn't even.-" He paused and glared at Chris who literally had half the Taco down his throat.

Everyone started laughing.

"You owe me a dollar! And a soft taco!" Brad yelled.

They all kept laughing, it hit Chris though, where was Jessica? He hadn't seen her since Algebra. He didn't give it much thought and minded his own business. They all enjoyed the rest of lunch and went to there last class of the day. This was perfect for Chris, a period where Chris could just hang out and talk to her.

"Hey do you think we can get our planner signed to go to Barry's class or something?" She asked.

"Probably I mean we could just ask Barry to come here." He replied.

"Ok I'll text him."

Jill pulled out her phone and tested Barry. A few minutes later there was a chime.

"Yea what's the room are you guys in and the teacher's name?" She read aloud.

Her thumbs quickly replied back to him.

"We have to wait till one thirty right?" Chris questioned.

"Yea I think so?" She said a bit lost.

The time from one to one thirty was the longest thirty minutes ever. Finally after a little bell over the intercoms sounded, some other kids left and we waited a few for Barry. A head popped through the doorway.

"Hmm?" Barry glanced around the room.

"Over here!" Jill waved.

"Oh! Hey guys what are you up to?" Barry sat.

"Not much we've just been here sitting waiting." Chris replied.

"Oh well I might have something we can do but we need to head down to the gym. And of course the only way we can do that is well to ask the teacher." Barry suggested.

"What's down there?" Jill asked curiously.

"Basketballs and hoops!" He smiled.

Barry got up and walked over to the teacher's desk, it was too quiet for Chris to hear. A min later Barry walked back over.

"Ready?" He asked.

"We can go?" Chris responded.

"Yup let's go."

They all packed their bags and walked out and headed down the hall. They reached the doors to the gym.

"Alright wait here I got to talk to the gym teacher Mr. Noel." Barry explained.

Barry kept walking down the hall and turned out of sight.

"Mr. Noel is my team sports teacher." Said Jill.

"Really? That's cool, hey have you seen Jessica today?" Chris questioned.

"Nope, no, I don't think, nope. Why would I go see her? Nope." She said defensively.

"Um are you ok?" He asked.

"Course why wouldn't I be?" She turned away.

Barry finally returned with the keys.

"Here we are!." He walked over and opened the door.

They stepped inside the gym, it was big, this was the first time he's been in here. There were posters of older students playing sports on the walls and there championship titles posted around them. Chris' big goal was to eventually be up there with them, the most recent football championship game was around two years ago when the Quarterback threw a game winning touchdown to a guy named Ricky Tiles. Chris wanted to do something like that before graduation, like running it in for the game winning touchdown. What a dream- WHAM! Right in the balls with a basketball!

"Hahaha! Oops sorry Chris!" Jill laughed.

"That was cold Jill!" Barry started to chuckle.

Chris was on the floor, his pride and self motivation were gone, along with his manhood! He got up and glared at her.

"Aww come on Chr- " Jill paused.

Chris was holding a basketball now.

"Chris what are you planning to do with that?" Barry asked.

His eyes were dead focused on Jill, he set the basketball down and walked over to the ball cart and grabbed a volleyball.

"Wait Chris come on it was just a little jo-" It was too late Chris was in mid throw and Jill was frozen still.

She slowly turned around and was about to run. WHAM! Right on the butt the ball bounced off and she went to the ground, on a mat fortunately for her. Chris and Barry started laughing!

"Shut up Barry!" She laughed and chucked the volleyball right at his face!

They continued with the ball throwing for the rest of the day, they even broke out some foam bags to use as cover and a lethal weapon, eventually the day was over and they cleaned up.

"That was fun!" Chris said laughing.

"Yea!" Jill said excitingly.

They grabbed their bags and walked out to the parking lot. They all got into the truck and were chatting about school.

"We should do that again with Brad and all them!" Chris suggested.

"Definitely!" Barry replied.

They drove back home stopping by Jill's house first.

"Bye Guys, thanks again!" Jill waved.

They drove up the street towards Chris' house. Pulling up beside it Barry stopped and turned the truck off.

"Hey I got a question for you?" Said Barry.

"Ok shoot." Chris replied.

"You ever going to do anything about it?"

"About what?"

Barry started.

"What? About Jill? What do you mean?"

Barry was still silent.

"Alright look I want to ok? I've wanted to since seventh grade! I feel like she see's me as just a friend. What if she says no?"

Chris stepped out of the truck. Barry rolled down his window.

"Look Chris, there are opportunities in life you only get once, sometimes they don't present themselves to you, maybe they never will, but that's because you have to present yourself to it. So I'll ask you one last thing, what if she says yes?" Barry turned on the truck and drove off.

Chris stood in the driveway in deep thought. Barry was right, he needed to do something. Maybe not now but soon. Chris walked inside his house and was greeted by his mom. They hugged and Chris went upstairs. He walked by his sister's room which was shockingly empty? He ran downstairs!

"Mom! Where's Claire?"

"At a friend's house!" She replied.

Chris ran back upstairs and went into his sister's room, he looked around everywhere, she probably has it. After ten minutes of looking he finally found it under her pillow. Chris' only copy of Mario Party for the Wii! He ran back into his room and dug the old Wii out of his closest. He injected the disc into the slot and hit play! Claire had a Wii also but she refused to share Mario Party with him, which he bought! So now when she's gone he'll take it back from her, only downside is, she's always home before him and home when he's home. It's rare she's gone from the house. The rest of the night was Mario for Chris until around eight when he got bored and decided to do homework.

-Definitely one of the more longer chapters, had a lot of fun writing this one! Hope you liked reading it! Comment and feedback is appreciated!-


	4. Chapter 4

\- Surprise! Barry gets a turn now! Hope you love this one! -

Chapter 4

Barry

It was Thursday morning Barry was on his way to Dutch Brothers. Barry was a big coffee person of sort, most of their coffee was sugar, chocolate, and milk. But coffee was coffee. He pulled up to the window and ordered a medium decaf white mocha with whip on the straw, Barry was most of the time a kid at heart. He got back on the road, he had forty five minutes to go pick up Chris and Jill.

He turned down Chris' street, it was six forty five. He pulled up to his driveway. The house door swung open and Chris walked out. He got into the truck.

"Hey Barry!" Chris buckled.

"Hey pal ready?"

"Yup!"

They pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street towards Jill's house. Upon arriving Jill was already waiting outside, she hoped in.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Jill!" Chris said smiling.

They were off to school, Chris and Jill were talking about dolphins? Barry didn't know he zoned out and was focused on driving. There were a lot of lights on the way to school, it was painful and early morning traffic didn't help at all.

After finally parking, Barry waved bye to the two and was off to his classes. Being a senior was the hardest year of high school for Barry, he had a lot of pressure on him. Barry was a somewhat smart kid he averaged A's, B's, and a few C's. Overall he felt like the average student. Barry was a fairly confident person too, he stood at six foot two inches. Weighed two hundred and twenty pounds. He a little stomach on him but it wasn't a problem for him. He was a decent guy and for what he didn't have in looks he made up for in personality, he was one of the most kindest people ever and always put everyone before himself.

Barry's first class of the day was period one! He had Algebra two, it was definitely harder than algebra one but at least he's in a good place towards college. Barry had many friends some closer than others but his true friends were his freshman pals. It bummed him out sometimes being in a higher grade than them, but it was ok with him. His classes were pretty uninteresting today, Algebra was notes and worksheets, his third period web design three was just him typing up some serious code that gave him headaches, and his fifth period writing eleven was well self explanatory. Bright side was they go by pretty quick because Barry's good at it all.

It was finally lunch! Barry was let out of writing a bit early. He sat down in the cafeteria at their usual lunch table, he pulled out his lunch. He had a turkey and cheese with lettuce sandwich and a Gatorade to go with it. He got and walked over to the snack bar and bought a bag of chips and sat back down. Richard and Brad walked out of the lunch line with their food and sat over by him.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Barry!" They said.

Barry was somewhat close with the other three, Brad was one of Chris' friend from fourth grade, and Richard and Joseph played football with Chris so it all was ok with him. Jill, Chris, and Brad came over and sat down. Lunch was lunch, Barry a lot of the time felt left out in conversations most of it was relatable for him, he didn't do football, he wasn't in any of their classes, and he was well... a junior, he didn't know all the freshman.

His last class of the day was Forensics, he took this class because he liked science and crime scene stuff, it was so cool how it all worked. Barry's grandpa was a forensic scientist too so it was something family related.

As the bell chimed Barry walked out to the Parking lot, he got out his keys and unlocked his truck.

"Hi Barry."

Barry froze, he accidentally drops his keys too.

"Heh Hey Kathy!" He stumbled. Barry was a wreck, what was he doing?

He quickly pieced himself back together and got his keys. Kathy was well complicated to Barry he liked her a lot but she was too popular for him. Sure he could make her laugh and feel better but Barry was fairly certain things wouldn't work especially since he couldn't man up and go say something to her half the time.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well you see, I missed my bus already and my friends left without me so I thought I might ask if you could take me home?"

"Why of course! After all what are friends for right?" He said shamefully.

This was bad! He didn't want Chris and Jill to know about Kathy, it was more private to him.

"Do you care if my freshman friends join us? There's only two." He asked.

"Sure! I like new people!" She said cheerfully.

Chris and Jill walked out of the school doors chatting about something really funny apparently, they stopped to laugh three times! "Hurry up you Bums!" Barry thought.

"Hi Barry!"They said.

"Ok you two need to stop doing that!" Barry said spooked.

"What?" They both said looking at each other.

"That!"

Chris and Jill laughed. They did that a lot, they always say the same thing, they must hang out too much.

"Guys this is Kathy, she's a junior like me."

"Hi Kathy!" They said and started laughing at one another.

They all got in the truck and left school.

"So Kathy how long you and Barry known each other?" Asked Jill.

"Oh I don't know we met back in third grade probably, you see I was sitting on the bench at recess and I was all alone because I had just moved here. Barry was all alone too and was crying over on the swings so I got up and walked over to him to see what was wrong. And -"

"That's enough I think for now." Barry interrupted.

"Oh Bear!" She hushed him.

Chris and Jill started to chuckle and made little heart shapes with there hands in the rear view mirror for Barry to see. Barry made a death look to the both of them and they stopped.

"Anyway Barry told me he was crying because some kid took the cheese of his sandwich!" She laughed. "I ended up giving him mine he liked it better too, it has like Turkey, cheese, and I think lettuce too. I hated lettuce so win win!"

Chris and Jill were dying in the back of the truck, it was impossible to stop laughing. Barry jerked the wheel.

"OUCH!" Screamed Chris. He had banged his head on the side of the window and they both stopped laughing.

"So how did you guys meet Barry?"

"It's about the same way you guys did, no cheese-" Chris and Jill died of laughter once more.

Barry swerved the Car again only this time Chris hit Jill's head causing a slight K.O. but they were fine and weren't laughing anymore.

"But actually Barry helped me, you see back in sixth grade we had eighth grade buddies and Barry was mine, he helped me through a lot of rough patches, I introduced him to all my friends and well we all became great friends!" Chris explained.

"Aww that's cute!" Kathy giggled. "Bears always been a softy!"

They pulled up alongside Chris' house and waved goodbye, after they had driven down to Jill's and repeated. It was just Barry and Kathy now. After a bit they finally pulled up her house.

"Hey sorry about my friends they can behave like children ninety percent of the time." Barry laughed.

"It's alright, it was fun! Thanks Again Barry." She smiled as she got out of the truck.

"Yea no problem, hey maybe you would want to, oh I don't know, have coffee sometime?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd like that." She waved to Barry and went inside.

"Awww yeah whoop whoop whoop!" Barry thought excitingly.

It was a relatively ok day but hey it got better so it all worked out. He headed home and was ready for food. After some tv and homework, he went to bed.

\- That was definitely shorter but a memorably cute chapter, Comment and Feedback is appreciated! -


	5. Chapter 5

\- Whoop whoop chapter 5! -

Chapter 5

Chris

It was Friday! Chris woke up that morning exhausted, last night he was enjoying himself until around nine o'clock until he remembered that he still had Algebra and physics homework to do. He did his normal morning routine and was waiting outside the house before he knew it. As Barry pulled up alongside his driveway Chris hopped in.

"Morning! Oh man you look like you need this more than I do!" Barry handed Chris his coffee.

"Thanks." He took a few sips.

They drove down the street towards Jill's house. She awaited them outside and got in.

"Hi guys. It's Friday!" She said with joy!

"Yup." Chris nodded.

"How late were you up last night?" She asked.

"Ummmm it was only until like one or two." He said puzzled.

"Boys..." She rolled her eyes. They were off to school

Algebra was quite dull for Chris this morning, Jessica was back and she apparently had forgiven Chris because she was just as chatty and talkative as always. Then there was Brad who was on his phone and drawing God knows what. Then of course there was notes and worksheets from the teacher which is beginning to become repetitive.

Physics was ok, they were doing a lab today and it was partner work only problem was it was with the person you were next to and Chris wasn't next to anyone. Chris was fine without one though he was good at science.

Finally French rolled around and he was one of the first there. He sat down in the usual place they sat and waited for Jill. But she didn't show! He was alone the whole period, she tested him that she had a doctor's appointment and would hopefully be back by one. That meant no Jill for two hours more. And French can be pretty boring when all alone.

For lunch Chris waited in the lunch line by himself. He ended up getting a piece of pizza and some weird form of sprite like drink. He sat down next to Barry and Richard.

"Where's Jill?" Asked Barry.

"Doctor's appointment." He replied.

"Oh." Barry took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey Chris coach asked all of the guys to meet after school for equipment pick up." Richard explained.

"Oh ok at what time?" Chris asked.

"He didn't say just after school."

"Ok."

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet, there was an announcement about an assembly during study hall but that was it.

"Oh yea, Barry do you want me to come to your class or you coming to mine?" Chris questioned.

"I'll just go to yours so we can head to the gym if the assembly isn't too long." He replied.

"Ok."

Seemed like Jill wasn't coming back to school for the rest of the day, it was almost one thirty and still no sign of her. Barry showed up and they went to the assembly. The principal came up on stage and talked about welcoming all the freshman and hoped we had a great first week and more on what events are coming up, one them being homecoming!? Chris was scared of dancing, sometimes, shower doesn't count. But more importantly you needed a date to go. He was too nervous to ask anyone as it was but at least he had a month to do some thinking. Of course the assembly took an hour so by the time it was over, so was school. Him and Barry walked out to the parking lot.

"Sooo are you going to ask Jill about it?" He asked.

"I don't know Barry, you going to ask Kathy?" Chris smirked.

"Oh shut up kid get going to gear practice or whatever." Barry laughed.

"It's gear pick-up and see ya." He laughed.

"Yea whatever." Barry turned on his truck and drove off.

Chris walked past the weight room into the gym where everyone was in line.

"Ok guys line up according to position!" One of the coaches yelled.

Most of the good gear was gone, luckily being the position he was they had to reserve a lot of it for some of the more important positions. All of it was brand new was the best part, last year a lot of donations came in from the school charity fund raiser; seventy five percent went to charity and the other twenty five went to the school. Chris called his mom to come pick him up, she pulled out twenty minutes later and they drove home.

As he opened the front door he was greeted differently?

"Hi Chris!" It was Jill?!

"Jill!? What are you doing here?" He was confused.

"Well you see I was bored and I came over to see if you were home and you weren't but! Claire was so we chatted for a bit and then she convinced me to stay and I thought it would be fun to hang out?" She smiled.

"Oh ok! Well just wait a few I got to go upstairs and change." He replied.

He ran upstairs and got into a pair of jeans and put on his white Nike sweatshirt and his green vest. It was cold this time of year especially since summer's gone.

"Chris can you take out Tigger?" Yelled Chris' mom.

"Yea!"

Tigger was Chris' fuzzy white Pug, Claire named him when she was five after watching Winnie the Pooh. He loved Tigger and they were best friends. Chris put him on a leash and they left. They started to walk towards the park.

"So how was lunch and study hall?" She asked.

"Lunch was ok, kind of quiet. Study hall was about the same, we an assembly and they announced homecoming next month. "

"Oh interesting, um was there anything else?"

"No not really, how was your appointment?"

"So boring, it was just a checkup."

"Ah."

They kept walking up the hill it was nice, no one was really around and it was quiet.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Chris asked.

"Well hmm, homework, chores, and well maybe all of us could hang out?"

"That sounds good to me. Maybe we could go to the mall or something, see a movie." He suggested.

"Yea that sounds awesome." She smiled.

After an hour they headed back, it was cold and dark out which was weird since it was only four. Chris walked Jill back to her house.

"Well I'll call you later ok?" She verified.

"Ok." He smiled.

"Bye Tigger!" She hugged the pug and gave it a kiss.

It started raining on the way back, he and Tigger made a run for it! He made it home in ten minutes and dried Tigger and himself off. He was pretty tired, the rest of the night, he had dinner, and watched tv. Claire even shared Mario Party with him! What a rare night. He crashed thirty minutes after playing and was asleep for the rest of the night.

-Well it started off pretty lonely but it got better, stay tuned for more soon! Comment and Feedback is appreciated!-


End file.
